Nazarach
Nazarach — First appearance in "Angels' Pawn" and in Archangel's Kiss. Introduction Nazarach is a powerful and sadistic angel with territory of his own within Raphael's territory. He is one of the strongest angels under Raphael. Nazarach is considered by many to monstrous. Biography / History / Backstory ✥ About Species * Angel Age * over 700 years old * One of the old ones Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Territory / Residence / Location * Atlanta * Georgia Allegiance * Raphael court * Bound to Raphael. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Powers / Abilities / Skills * Weaknesses * Occupation / Position / Title / Craft * Weapons * Court * Ruling Style * brutal and cruel, rules through fear.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * Lies easily. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 * Arrogant enough to believe he can become an archangel. * highly dangerous * enjoys inflicting pain * lethal and utterly inhuman Interests / Likes / Dislikes * collector of the unique and unattainable Physical Description * burnished amber wings * gleaming dark skin, amber eyes * 6 foot 3 * deep, powerful voice Love Interests * Connections * Spouse/Mate: * Friends: * Group: * Second-in-command: * Co-Suspects: Nazarach, Dahariel, Anoushka (Noel and Sam's beatings) Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 * Made: * Other: * Allies: * Enemies: Other Details * His house was full of screams, full of a pain that could drive the sane into hell itself.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 * Took two female vampires to his bed for no reason but to punish their men.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Ashwini * Refuge * Events in the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use Book References''. 0.6. "Angels' Pawn" 2. Archangel's Kiss Illium reports to Dmitri that Nazarach has just arrived at the Refuge.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 3 He is a possible suspect for who tortured Noel and beat him to a pulp, leaving him on the grounds of the Refuge near the border or Raphael's territory.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 5 Raphael says he's a suspect because for hem, pain has become his pleasure.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Nazarach denies involvement. Raphael won't break into his mind—he'd lose his loyalty and that of the other strong angels who look to him. And he'd have to kill Nazareth. He's needed to keep the vampires in his territory from going into bloodlust. Elena tells Raphael that Ashwini refuses to go into his territory.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 11 Nazarach, Anoushka or Dahariel could have pulled off the attacks on Noel and Sam as well as kill the Vampire Accomplice, leaving his head on the Anoushka's bed. Nazarach has been under constant surveillance since the attack on Noel. Nazarach is as integral to the smooth running of Raphael's territory—so is Dahariel is to Astaad's territory.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 18 Raph tells Jason that he has people inside Nazarach's and Anoushka's homes and wants Maya to stay at Dahariel's. If Nazarach proves to be behind the attacks—Raphael will execute him himself.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Nazarach has been embroiled in a hunt for one of his vampires at the time of the theft go the Guild daggers—a female who managed to cross over into Elijah's territory.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 3. Archangel's Consort 3.4. "Angels' Wolf" 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion 7. Archangel's Shadows 8. Archangel's Enigma Quotes : "Nazarach is over seven centuries old and as with many of the old ones, pain has become his pleasure." Nazarach was also bound to Raphael. If he'd turned traitor, his punishment would send a scream through the world. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 See Also * Full Reading List Book References ✥ Category:Angels Category:Raphael's Court Category:Characters